I'll Always Watch Over You
by xLawlietx
Summary: Penny Campbell has never stood out of the crowd and has always blended into the background. Except of course, where bullies are concerned. One day however, a mysterious cloaked figure rescues her from her oppressors and promises to protect her from now on. But how much does she really need him when she starts making friends with Kenny McCormick. Kenny x OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Everyone and thanks for checking out this story! I've always loved how Mysterion genuinely cared about other people so I thought I'd give a Kenny x OC fic a shot. Please tell me what you think and whether I should continue or not. I do not own South Park or any of it's characters.**

'Which of you retards wants to read out their speech on global warming next?' Mr. Garrison asked, clearly uninterested in the topic. A timid hand was raised in the back of the class but he didn't seem to notice. "Well, I'll just have to pick one of you to go up then," he said closing his eyes and pointed to a random name on his list, "Well it looks like the lucky person to dazzle the class with their work is... Penny Campbell," he didn't even try to sound enthusiastic.

Penny was the owner of the hand that had been raised, but she was used to not being noticed. No matter how hard she tried she'd never stood out whether it was in academics, sports, or looks. It's not that others purposely ignored her, most of the time they just didn't realise she was there. She always blended in to the background; that was the way it was for her.

She climbed out of her seat at the back and made her way up to the front of the classroom. By now all of the other students are clearly uninterested in hearing anymore speeches and most of them had their heads on their desks sleeping. Even so, she took a deep breath and began what she had been working hard on for days; "Global warm-,"

She was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the school bell signalling the end of school and suddenly everyone was rushing to get out of the cramped classroom, nearly trampling over her in the process. Gathering her stuff she headed to her locker, throwing away the dejected presentation in the bin on the way out. When she opened her locker a small square of paper fluttered to the ground from the inside.

Most girls would probably get really excited, thinking it was a love letter or some other form of joy. Not Penny though, she knew what would be written on it before she even read the messy scrawl.

**Hey loser,**

**We'll be waiting by the bike shed for you. Don't even think of not showing up or else**

**See you after school.**

A shiver ran down her spine. This wasn't the first time she'd gotten this note. The now worrisome girl knew what was waiting for her if she went, but didn't want to imagine what would happen if she didn't...

Outside, in the school yard a small group of 4 boys were about to head home. "Did you guys see the Coon last night? Yeah, I heard he managed to stop 3 more rapists in the park _and _didn't even ask for a reward. Ah personally think he deserves one," The widest of them, Cartman, was telling the rest.

"Nah, he seems pretty lame to me," a green ushanka clad Kyle shrugged

"What do you know Kyle? Your just a stupid Jew," Cartman defended.

"But he's totally ripping off Mysterion," Stan, Kyle's best friend, coincided.

"IS NOT! You guys are just ungrateful assholes who wouldn't know a town's savior if it sucked their balls!" Cartman exploded at his friends. He turned to the last member of the group whose attire consisted of an orange parka with a hood that covered the majority of his face. "Kenny, you think the Coon is the protector this town needs right?"

"I think Mysterion has it covered," he said, voice muffled but clear enough to make out.

"Well you know what? Screw you guys, Ah'm goin' home," Cartman flipped the others off while walking away alone, his feet crunching in the snow loudly as he left.

The trio began to also leave for home when they heard a scream. "What the heck?" They all said in unison. It was coming from the bike sheds so they made their way over and hid behind a wall. From this vantage point they could see what was going on without being noticed.

They could see a gang of kids from the next grade up who seemed to be intimidating a girl about their age with mousy brown hair.

"Hey isn't she in our class?" Stan spoke up.

"Yeah, I think her name is Penny or something," Kyle responded, "I don't really know much about her,"

"I've never really paid any attention to her," Kenny told them

The boy watched in horror as one of the bullies who appeared to be the ring leader slapped the girl across the face while the others called her names.

"Crap dude, we should help her!" Kenny piped up.

"No way, don't you know who those kids are? They're the meanest kids in the whole of South Park Elementary!" Stan recoiled at the idea.

"There's no way we could win against them, they'll kick out butts" Kyle added.

"I can't believe you guys, we can't just stand by-," Kenny scolded them until he noticed a teacher walking nearby. The girls oppressors seemed to notice to as they scattered quickly like cockroaches in sunlight leaving her alone.

Stan and Kyle started walking home too but Kenny hung back to watch Penny until she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm not very confident with writing in third person but thought I'd challenge myself so if you have time please let me know what you think. :)**

That evening a knock sounded at Penny's front door. Her mother went to answer it, blowing her grey streaked hair out of her eyes. It wasn't that she was getting old, in fact she was relatively young; in her early thirties, she was just under constant pressure. As a widowed mother she had to work twice as hard to support her child so who could blame her for being stressed. Ms. Campbell didn't mind though; she saw the world in her daughter.

Flustered at being interrupted from getting ready for her second job, she flung open the door to reveal several neighbourhood children. "Hi Ms. Campbell, can Penny come out to play with us?"

"Hello Jeremy, just one second." She smiled warmly despite herself at the boy who she thought was so nice as to be her daughter's friend. "Penny, your friends have come to play with you," she called up the stairs. She was rewarded by the soft thudding of footsteps as they made their way down. "Now, mommy has to go out to work so she won't be back until much later. Make sure you come safely ok dear?"

"I'll be fine mom," the 9 year old smiled weakly at her mother before joining her visitors outside.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind her Jeremy, the alpha dog of the pack, smiled wryly. "I think we have some unfinished business from earlier,"

Penny flinched away from him, causing the others to laugh. Jeremy began walking closer to her but she was too terrified to move. He raised his fist only to hesitate. Looking around he stated "Not here, it's too open."

Suddenly hands gripped her roughly by her arms as they thrust her into an alleyway between two houses. Now Penny had nowhere to run, not that she could. Her legs wouldn't budge even if she wanted them to. Without even realising what was happening she felt something hit her in the face like a ton of bricks. Reeling backwards she didn't even have time to process the pain before another kid punched her in the stomach. Penny lost her balance and fell; hitting her head on some rocks on the way down.

The world was becoming hazy and the cold of the snow that she was lying in made her feel numb. That's why it must have been a dream when a dark shadowy figure seemed to drop down in front of her from the rooftops. She watched dazed as this person proceeded to face Jeremy. They were saying something but all she could hear was a ringing sound. The stranger had advanced on Jeremy now; gracefully dodging each wild swing he took and fluidly attacking him at every opening. That was the last she saw before her drooping eyelids made the world fade into black.

When she next opened them she was in her bed. "Are you ok?" a low gravelly voice she didn't recognise asked her. Startled, she jumped only to wince in pain. "It's best if you don't move for now; you have quite a few bruises but nothing should be broken." Her eyes had adjusted and now she could see someone sitting on the end of her bed, his face masked and covered by a dark cloak.

"Y-you recued me?" She choked out, her voice barely a whisper.

"You needed help," he responded, "I was just doing my job."

"Thank you," she dipped her head gratefully.

He stood up and made his way over to her opened window. "You aren't leaving now are you?" anxiety rising in her tone.

"I have to go for now, the town needs me," he told her. Penny looked down disappointedly but then he added, "I'll be back soon though. I won't let those bullies hurt you anymore, I swear." His eyes, a piercing blue colour, bore into her own. And with that, the masked hero disappeared leaving her window curtains rippling in the wind.

The young girl gasped and hurried towards the window ignoring her pain. When she looked out however, all that greeted her was the cool night wind whispering in her ears. "Who are you?" she asked under her breath. With that she shut the window and made her way back to bed, falling asleep with the comfort of knowing someone cared about her.


End file.
